la pócima
by fanfic designer
Summary: Para Lituania el que Rusia hubiera cambiado de repente le parecía extraño y sospechoso, ahora era amable y hasta simpático pero no estaba seguro si esto duraría... Unas extrañas gotas, un traje de "maid" y mucho vodka. Yaoi lemon basado en doujinshi R18. ya lo saben.


Basado en los doujisnhis "Still dreaming" ** post/9497535626/l**** , y ** post/40349892886/title-circle-cranalde Shu Kuramoto/Cranal ambos y "Perverted Rapture"  post/7552401928/perverted-rapture-russia-x-lithuania-doujin de la autora Minato de Russ/Liet tambein los tres yaoi R18, así que ya lo saben. Contiene yaoi lemon si no les gusta no lean! Clasificación **M.**

**Disclaimer;** Hetalia Axis Powers, Hetalia the World series , Hetalia the beautiful Word , no me pertenecen es obra de Hidekazu Himaruya, (a quien admiro en sobre manera porque supo combinar dos cosas que parecían incompatibles: historia-comedia, arrancando muchas risas y haciendo que adorada a sus maravillosos personajes , toda mi admiración para él y su gran ingenio, originalidad e imaginación n_n) no hago esto con fines de lucro ni nada parecido ,sin más que agregar los dejo con el fic

**Pareja:** Rusia/Lituania yaoi lemon

**Nota**: tiene notas de pie de página favor revisar lo que tenga "*" , también cambio de Punto de vista , de tercera persona a primera persona presten atención Lo que está en cursiva son pasamientos de Lituania .

_**La Pócima**_

Nadie podía ir y acostumbrarse a años de mal trato y presión, de trabajo forzado lejos de los suyos, lejos de su hogar y de su gente, sirviendo para un captor cruel y despiadado , que escondía todo tras una sonrisa congelada que nadie sabía interpretar. Nadie a menos que estuviera mal de la cabeza podría llagar a sentir que aquella mansión fría fuera un verdadero hogar, un lugar en donde tienes menos derechos que un microbio y donde tu dignidad se ve pisoteada día tras día. Nadie. Excepto Toris.

Si al principio había estado furioso, había sido grosero , altanero, rebelde.. ahora ya no quedaba nada, ahora era sumiso , obediente, educado y colaborador . ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso se había rendido a nunca volver a ser libre y feliz? ¿Se había resignado? ¿Así de simple?. No de ninguna manera podía renunciar a la libertad de su gente , nunca, ¿pero entonces?. Aquello era algo diferente algo inexplicable . Había sufrido en cuerpo y alma mil vejámenes, humillaciones y maltratos pero aun así no lo odiaba y tal vez nunca lo haría , lo que pensó era odio al inicio se dio cuenta que no era tan fuerte .. el odio era un sentimiento mucho más poderoso y destructivo. Tal vez Toris no podría llegar a sentirlo jamás , porque en vez de eso solo podía respetarle y servirle incondicionalmente con amabilidad y buena disposición , no podía negarse a nada de lo que le pidiera. A nada. No porque le tuviera miedo a las consecuencias de no hacer lo que le pidiera , sino porque con aquel rostro infantil y aquella sonrisa perpetua era imposible negarse .

Además Rusia parecía no ser tan malo ¿Cómo no iba a ser "tan" malo? ¿estás loco? ¿lo estas defendiendo acaso?. No, no lo estaba es solo que no le parecía que Rusia fuera malo , no cuando a veces lo escuchaba tararear o ver por la ventaba mientras caía la nieve con esa sonrisa nostálgica, o cuando silbaba mientras lustraba sus botas o cuando de vez en cuando soltaba una broma extraña y refinada. No le parecía malo , es como si todo lo "malo" que hacía ,no fuera intencional ,como si Rusia no quisiera ser malo después de todo , dañaba sin darse cuenta de ello sin percatarse , era inconsciente de sus actos, todo era con inocencia y descuido .Lo golpeaba a un momento y al otro se arrepentía apesadumbrado le pedía perdón acariciándole los cabellos o abrazándole con timidez .

_¿Qué sentía por Rusia entonces? … _

Por más que buscara en su cabeza y le diera vueltas al asunto no podía encontrar la respuesta ,por lo menos no una coherente y lógica era demasiado complicado , confuso y extraño. Pero odio no era , eso era seguro* . ¿Había acaso algo malo en él que miraba a Rusia diferente a como lo veía los demás? A como lo veía sus hermanas a como lo veía Eduard y Raivis .

El era incapaz de sublevarse ante el ruso, porque sentía por el cierto respeto y confort , además Rusia no era "cruel" todo el tiempo muchas veces era amble y comprensivo como aquella ocasión en el que le había dejado dormir tan confortablemente en su hombro tibio y paternal. Se sentía protegido y seguro , era irónico pero si "seguro" esa era la palabra. Le había confesado que el soñaba con lugares tibios y paisajes lindos y lejanos y eso le parecía muy tierno. Cuando alguien hablaba mal de Iván el siempre lo defendía a capa y espada , y cada vez que Ravis soltaba algún improperio contra el ruso ,estaba en guardia y retaba al pequeño báltico por decir cosas así, y no era con ironía , sino que verdadera sinceridad. ¿Pero por qué?

Rusia –san.. ¿Cómo se sentiría el día que por fin pudiera irse de la mansión Braginski? ¿Sería capaz de extrañarle? Tal vez .. y además no podía dejar de pensar en que si él y sus hermanos se fueran , Rusia tal vez se sentiría muy solo. Todo eso le pasaba una y otra vez en la cabeza. A veces sentía que la vida al lado de el Sr. Iván era difícil y dura y todo era muy malo con él , pero… ¿era peor sin él? Se había acostumbrado a su confusa personalidad que de alguna manera le atraía hipnóticamente , un misterio que quería resolver pero que le daba miedo a la vez que adoración .

"_Le admiro y le temo."_

"_Además no había nada de qué quejarse , el Sr. Iván había estado muy amable últimamente desde que volvió de la casa de América-san , el no me ha lastimado , no me ha hecho daño no me ha puesto una mano encima , es extraño pero no puedo quitarme de la cabeza la idea que de pronto se violente y yo me arrepienta de estar tan confiado" _

_**/**_

**Un día cualquiera .. **

-Qué bueno que se fue Rusia , me da tanto gusto , ese narizón antipático-decía Raivis muy molesto golpeando a propósito las ollas y vasos en la cocina

-Raivis por favor .. no hables mal del Sr. Rusia

-¿hablar mal?.. él ni está aquí Toris!

-pero tú eres muy franco con ciertas cosas nos meterás en problemas , aquí hasta la paredes escuchan .. por favor evita esos comentarios

-Déjalo, después de todo el Sr. Iván no está tenemos derecho al menos a desahogarnos un poco –dijo Eduard a la defensiva del pequeño báltico –además siempre lo estas defendiendo Toris

-no es verdad ,solo soy cuidadoso ,además aquí estamos protegidos , Rusia nos protege y nos cuida

-¿cuidarnos?.. estás loco.. como puedes defenderlo , de pronto vamos a estar leyendo y escribiendo esas horribles letras cuadras y no recordaremos nuestro lenguaje materno

-no seas exagerado Eduard, a nadie se le olvida su idioma natal .. ni que nos estuvieran lavando el cerebro

-pues a ti pareciera que ya te lo lavaron .. –Eduard salió de la cocina algo molesto

-es porque eres su favorito –dijo Raivis saliendo detrás del de gafas

"_¿su favorito?.. ¿es por eso?" _

_**/**_

Toris llamó tímidamente a la enorme puerta de cedro, que figuraba la entrada a la habitación del Sr. Braginshiki,. El "toc-toc" resonó como un eco sordo hasta que la voz suave y aniñada de Rusia le autorizó a que pasara.

-Pasa, pasa Lituania, adelante-le dijo con una gran sonrisa y una amabilidad casi imposible de creer.

-con.. con su permiso , Russia –san-tartamudeó el chico llevando un azafate plateado entre las manos ,la gran nación dejó lo que estaba haciendo para halar una pequeña mesa de madera y ayudar a Lituania a que colocara el azafate sobre esta. Luego acercó dos sillas y se sentó. Hacía varias semanas que el ruso comía en su cuarto pues parecía estar realmente ocupado con papelería y trabajo así que no bajaba al comedor a cenar .

-bueno .. este , le dejo entonces su cena, buen provecho Russia-san-dijo el joven con intensión de marcharse .

-Espera Lituania, ¿Qué no me acompañas a cenar da?-le ofreció con su usual sonrisa , mientras sacaba una botella de Vodka, unos vasos de cristal y así mismo un plato extra y cubiertos también .

-Pues.. yo ya cené señor.. gracias .. no se preocupe-

-¿cenar?.. ¿comer un pan frio y duro llamas cena? Estas muy delgado necesitas alimentarte adecuadamente da- le aseguró mientras servía una generosa porción de sopa y verduras en cada uno de los platos y llenado al tope los dos vasos de vodka.

-¿Sr, pero usted está ocupado con su trabajo no quiero interrumpirlo ?-Lituania no estaba muy seguro si era correcto aceptar aquella cena ¿sería lo adecuado? ..

-No te preocupes.. recién acabo de terminar el papeleo da! .. ¿no es perfecto?.. además te lo estoy pidiendo amablemente.. ¿no querrás que te obligue a quedarte da?- Lituania ya no podía negarse el miedo le erizó los cabellos de la nuca.

-Bueno.. este .. muchas gracias Rusia-san-dijo sentándose educadamente , Rusia sonrió mas amplio

Hacía tiempo que el enorme hombre de bufaba era así de amable y simpático y eso sin duda era bueno , pero no dejaba de asustarlo un poco , la sola idea de que de pronto toda la crueldad re apreciara violentamente le causaba un laestar que le revolvía el estomago.

Y Lituania sabía muy bien eso, así que lo mejor era no provocar que esa violencia escondida y sin duda acumulada aflorara de nuevo .

-gracias Rusia san- llegó a la conclusión que lo mejor sería complacerlo

-Sabes.. no me importa si Estonia y Letonia se mueren de hambre, con que tu comas bien me basta –le dijo de pronto mientras sorbía ruidosamente una cucharada caliente de su sopa

-¿eh? Y eso porque Rusia-san?-quiso saber muy sorprendido

-Simple, porque eres mi favorito Lituania-le dijo con toda naturalidad y tranquilidad , entrecerrando los ojos y ensanchando su perenne sonrisa.

Toris sabia del favoritismo que el Sr. Iván tenia por su persona , pero no era algo que le hubiera dicho nunca así tan expresamente.

-mmm.. tu comida es deliciosa , de los tres eres quien cocina mejor , Estonia y Letonia no saben preparar nada-dijo dando otro largo sorbo a la sopa que consistía en una especie de recado espeso con verduras cocidas, y trozos de carne prensada con especias todo con sus respectivos condimentos. Un sabor agridulce y preciso, donde lo sabores se mezclaban acentuando cierto picor en las papilas gustativas .

-Me alegra que le guste Sr. Iván-se limitó a decir Lituania sonriendo nerviosamente y probando de su propia comida, en realidad para él no era la gran cosa, uno nunca siente que su propia comida sea toda una delicia , pero con el hambre que tenía en realidad le fue agradable .

Comieron en silencio , Russia comía con un hambre opípara y daba grandes tragos a su vodka y volvía a rellenarse el vaso una y otra vez mientras Lituania tímidamente daba uno que otro sorbo corto que le escocía la garganta a su primer y único vaso .

-Oh! Casi lo olvido –Rusia pareció recordarse de algo se levantó de la mesa y fue hasta el gabetero y al instante volvió con un frasquito verde en la mano .

-Esto es una medicina especial que me trajo Yao de su casa, ya sabes es homeopático, completamente natural.. son .. vitaminas, pones unas cuantas gotas en cualquier bebida y te las bebes da -destapó la botellita la cual traía su gotero y dejó caer 5 gotas a su vodka, después se la bebió toda de un solo trago dando un largo "Ah" de satisfacción .

-deberías probar un poco Litiuania te caerá muy bien , te dará energías da!-dijo esto con una mueca entre divertida y maliciosa que Toris no supo muy bien cómo interpretar. Rusia sin espera a que Lituania contestara un sí o no le puso 5 gotas en su vaso de vodka.

-vamos bebe!

-Si, muchas gracias Russia-san-Lituania hizo igual que Iván y se bebió su vodka todo de un trago, sintió que se le nublaba la vista de lo fuerte de la bebida .

Ya tenía la sospecha de que nada que viniera del pelilargo chino podría ser un "inocente" reconstituyente vitamínico. Toris no era tonto ni ingenuo no después de tantos años al servicio de Iván Braginski. Pero tuvo que bebérselo aun cuando hubiera sido veneno.

Se terminaron la olla de sopa entre los dos y terminaron también 4 botellas de Vodka. Lituania no muy acostumbrado a tanta bebida , se sentía muy mareado, pero la sensación no era del todo desagradable , se sentía pleno y tibio.

"_¿Qué era precisamente ese "reconstituyente vitamínico"? y aun mas importante ¿Cuándo comenzaría a hacer su efecto?_ Lituania no era ingenuo y sabia mejor que nadie que lo mas convenía era irse ¡y ya!

-Muchas gracias Russia-san por la cena , debo irme , hay que lavar los trastos -dijo recogiendo las platos y la olla vacía

-no te preocupes por los trastos Lituania, quédate charlemos, la noche es joven -dijo Russia sacando otra botella de vodka del mueble-¿o quieres que te persuada de quedarte de otra manera?- su sonrisa acentuándose en los labios y levantándose como en busca de algo guardado en su cuarto

-No.. por favor no es necesario persuadirme .. he decidido quedarme Russia-san

-Bien.. me alegra Lituania siempre he sabido que res muy listo y siempre tomas las mejores decisiones da!

Russia apartó los trastos vacios y destapó el vodka sirviendo otros dos vasos .

-Puedes quedarte a dormir acá esta noche, una buena salud no solo consiste en comer bien sino también se complementa durmiendo bien da! Además tu cama debe ser pequeña y dura, mi cama en cambio es grande y en ella podrás dormir mejor!

-¿pe..pero Sr. Donde dormirá Ud. si yo ocupo su cama?

-Dormiremos juntos , mi cama es tan grande que cabemos cómodamente los dos , sin problema jaja- Rusia ya estaba ebrio se le notaba al hablar algo ronco y más aprisa, la voz también era más grave y las risas lentas .

-Pe.. pero dormirá Ud. Incomodo además ronco mucho-trató de disuadirlo , sin éxito claro.

-jajaja hay Lituania no te preocupes por eso , cuando duerno , lo hago como una roca, nada es capaz de despertarme , así que puedes dormir tranquilo y roncar todo lo que quieras , no será problema para mí , no me incomodarás de ninguna forma da!

Lituania ya no sabía qué hacer para evitar aquello, claro que ya no pudo hacer nada.

-Entonces ya está , te quedaras hoy acá en mi habitación da!-dijo triunfante y feliz como un niño.

-Me pregunto que pensarán mis hermanos Letonia y Estonia cuando no llegue a dormir a nuestra habitación y no me encuentren por ningún lado

-jaja no te preocupes Toris, ellos ya sabrán donde estas-dijo aun más feliz y llamando a la nación por su nombre humano . Lituania sintió un fuerte calor posarse en sus mejillas , nunca le había llamado por su nombre humano , nunca hasta ahora.

-Salud! -dijo Iván levantando su vaso lleno de bebida alcohólica y haciendo un brindis con el castaño quien le siguió la corriente los vasos resonaron con un fuerte y estrepitoso "cling" bastante ruidoso .

-Por cierto te tengo un obsequio especial da!

-¡Ah! ¿un regalo? –Lituania ahora si ya lo había visto todo , Rusia era muy amable con él , no había agresión física ni tortura, ni látigo, no bofetones, pareciera como si Iván hubiera olvidado como ser cruel , malo y despiadado, sin embargo no dejaba de asustarlo , porque había algo muy malicioso y depravado allí.

-Rusia –san no tiene que darme nada.. de verdad no se preocupe-

-kol,kol,kol.. ¡¿me estas despreciando Lituania?!

-NOOO! Claro que no de ninguna manera como podría –Lituania tembló como una hoja , era momento de ser de nuevo sumiso sino quería despertar en Iván la crueldad

-entonces prometes que usarás lo que te voy a regalar?-le preguntó más tranquilo y sonriente

-si, lo prometo- dijo temblando al ver que por un momento Rusia parecía que iba a alterarse

-bien! no te preocupes entonces voy por el

Rusia se fue hasta su recamara y luego a su armario y volvió rápidamente , tan pronto que a Lituania no le dio tiempo de llevar a cabo ninguna clase de huida .

El traje que llevó Iván dejó a Lituania completamente frio y de una sola pieza .

-Este… es

-Sí, exacto! Es u nuevo uniforme da! . jajaja claro que no lo usarás todo el tiempo, lo usarás solo cuando estemos los dos solos –esta vez Rusia no se esmeró en esconder una sonrisa pervertida y ciertamente muy maliciosa . Por otro lado la cara de Lituania estaba tan roja como un tomate maduro .

El traje era un mini vestido negro de falda corta y ancha , (el clásico traje de mucama francesa*, pero miles de veces más corto) y su típica gabacha blanca con encajes, volados, moños y bolsillos y en ciertas áreas algunas trasparencias y plisados era tan pequeño y corto que Lituania calculó que no le llegaría ni al muslo.

-¿Co.. como podría ponerme eso?-tartamudeó nervioso tragando saliva y aun mas sonrojado

-da?.. jaja mas bien Cómo podrías no ponértelo mi querido Toris, Anda cámbiate

-Pero.. Sr.. ¿ahora mismo?

-si! Ahora mismo , tu sabes que no quiero lastimarte , tu tampoco quieres que retrocedamos todo lo que hemos avanzado ¿verdad?.. debes cooperar conmigo , he sido tan amable! Y no estoy pidiendo imposibles!- le sonrió de una manera tan siniestra que Lituania no pudo hacer nada que hacer lo que le pedia

-no .. para nada quiero retroceder Sr. Russia ya voy ..

Lituania no sabía ni dónde meterse, estaba rojo de la vergüenza, tal vez Rusia ya no recurría a la violencia física (por el momento) pero si lo humillaba psicológicamente y lo chantajeaba con volver al maltrato de antes si se negaba .Rusia condujo a Lituania hasta donde se encontraba su recámara , se llevó consigo el vodka y mas vasos y con la otra mano halaba a Liet del brazo por la manga de la chaqueta .

_-"Que! Va a seguir bebiendo?, como puede beber tanto?"_

Cuando Rusia había dicho que su cama era grande se había quedado corto pues era enorme . Lituania nunca había llegado tan dentro de la enrome habitación del . De hecho lo más cerca que había estado de su espacio personal era el umbral de la puerta o el área de despacho cuando le llevaba el té o papelería . Pero hasta ahora era la primera vez que llegaba hasta la recámara ,. Pasando la oficina, donde había un piano de cola, una libera grande con varios tomos de manuales sobre comunismo y socialismo , además de varios diccionarios de chino-mandarín entre toros, luego estaba los sillones beige, y una puerta de madera oscura que conducía hasta la recámara , es decir la parte más privada de la habitación , el dormitorio.

Enormes cortinas en los ventanales , un gabetero y un ropero enorme en cedro negro, la cama como ya se había dicho era realmente grande , ridículamente grande claro que su ocupante no era un hombrecito , sino una persona digna de su tamaño, era más que matrimonial era como de tres plazas o cuatro tal vez , Lituania calculó que en ella cabían unas cuatro personas de talla mediana bien cómodas y holgadas.

La cama cubierta con sabanas beige y azul oscuro con grandes almohadones en crochet y con tejidos bordados muy elegantes , la alfombra del piso y paredes de color vino tinto y aun lado un largo espejo ovalado que cubría casi por completo una de las paredes.

La habitación era hermosa, cómoda , amplia y sobre todo lujosa digna del Zar o aun mas de Iván Braginski. Lituania siguió al enrome hombre tímidamente mientras contemplaba con asombro cada detalle. Sobre la mesita de noche al lado de la cama notó otros 3 frasquitos verdes iguales al que habían utilizado antes en el vodka, y un par de copas para vino vacías al pie de la cama una infaltable botella de vodka a la mitad , esa área era las mas desordenada por que el resto de la habitación estaba en perfecto orden y anomía. Lituania dejó escapar un suspiro , sin duda alguna Yao Wang ya conocía esa parte de la habitación de Rusia y ahora él era el siguiente . Sintió cierta "molestia" sin fundamento por que el chino hubiese estado allí con el Sr. Russia antes que él .

-Bueno.. ponte cómodo –le dijo Rusia quitándose las enormes botas de invierno y la bufanda que siempre adornaba su nuca , también se deshizo del largo y pesado abrigo lo colgó en el perchero, deslizó sus manos fuera de los guantes de cuero y se sentó en la orilla de la cama mientras se servía otra copa de vodka.

-Ponte el traje que te di, vamos a prisa Lituania! No abuses de tu suerte ni de mi paciencia da!

-Oh.. si Sr. Russia, ya voy!-ya no podía hacerse atrás había que seguirle el ritmo después de todo Rusia estaba muy ebrio , Lituania esperaría la oportunidad en que cayera dormido y saldría de allí.

Lituania se desvistió muy lentamente casi cadenciosamente y con parsimonia esperando hartar al ruso , pero al contario el rubio solo lo observaba curioso, embelesado y con deleite , le seguía cada movimiento con la vista

"_esto es muy vergonzoso"_

Primero el cincho del uniforme , luego las botas y la chaqueta verde olivo, después la infaltable corbata , por último la camisa y los pantalones , los iba doblando y los colocaba a un lado de la cama con cuidado y esmero , también desocupó los bolsillos del pantalón , el bolsillo derecho: un lapicero, unos clips y un pañuelo celeste con rayas azules, en el izquierdo: una bolita de papel de baño unas monedas , las acomodó al lado de la ropa doblada. Toris había quedo en camiseta blanca , unos bóxers grises y sus calcetines altos blancos, eso era todo se sentía tan avergonzado y humillado que hubiera querido que se lo tragara la tierra.

Pero avergonzado y humillado no era todo , había algo mas , algo más angustioso , estaba excitado y temía que Rusia ya se hubiera percatado cuando se desnudó, sin duda el efecto de las gotas , apretó las mandíbulas y cerró los ojos con fuerza tratando de controlarse pero todo el temblaba presa del pánico y del infinito pudor que le recorría el cuerpo.

Lituania continuó al ver una cierta mueca de impaciencia en el rostro del ruso , no quería que Iván fuera por su látigo o por su tubería .. no cualquier cosa menos eso, no después de que por largo tiempo no había sido víctima de sus arranques de cólera y violencia , así que tomó el uniforme de "maid" y comenzó a metérselo por los pies cuando Iván lo detuvo , se paró de donde estaba sentado y dejó la copa un momento sobre la mesita de noche y se dirigió a Lituania con una sonrisa . Lituania tembló de verdad creyó venir el golpe pero no pasó nada .

-_Nyet*_ Sin ropa interior , olvidé decirte que este traje se usa solo…sin nada abajo- le sonrió tiernamente mientras el mismo comenzaba a tironearle la camiseta infantilmente.

-pe.. pero hay frio me resfriaré-tartamudeó casi sin aliento de los nervios

-Nada de eso; esta habitación tiene calefacción además es mentira que tengas frio tus mejillas están rojas da!

Lituania no sabía ni dónde meterse y la mirada violácea de Rusisa lo escrutaba de pies a cabeza –vamos rápido Toris , me estoy impacientando

-Si.. si.. ya voy-era imposible Lituania estaba tan nervioso que ni siquiera sabía qué hacer , traspiraba, templaba y las manos le sudaban , ¿desnudarse? ¿completamente ante Rusia?.. impensable.

-¿No puedes tu solo verdad?.. bien .. no te preocupes lo haré yo.. sube los brazos da! - Lituania obedeció sin chistar y sin previo aviso la prenda salió por su cabeza y luego igual de repentino Russia bajó sus calzoncillos de un tirón , que provocó un escalofrío y un grito ahogado. Su primera reacción fue encorvarse y cubrir su desnudez, pero no había nada con que taparse , se cubrió con las manos , tan sonrojado que la cara le hervía como brazas.

-Jajajaja ya está! Al fin puedo ver tu cuerpo! Eres increíble Lituania! - dijo con deleite y asombro ,Toris estaba completamente desnudo frente a Rusia, se sentía humillado y avergonzado y lo peor es que su miembro estaba erecto y duro como una roca, y Rusia ya estaba más que enterado.

-Ops! 5 gotas fueron muchas para ti lo lamento debí comenzar con menos …

-Ru.. Rusia-san..

-tranquilo, te ayudaré a ponerte tu uniforme da!- Russia fue muy cuidadoso y cariños tanto que Lituana no se lo creía , le ató las cintas de la gabacha detrás de la cintura (observó y acarició largo rato las cicatrices de la espalda de Toris),luego abotonó uno por uno los botenes del traje por atrás , le quitó los calcetines con cuidado y en su lugar le puso y subió las finas medias largas en color gris hasta el muslo y luego terminó con la moñita del frente en el pecho , oh si! Y no podía faltar la diadema tipo sirvienta con encajes blancos sorbe la cabeza castaña del lituano .

-listo .. ya estas!-dijo feliz como un pequeño crio que termina de pintar un dibujo

-Rusia-san.. –

-ven siéntate aquí conmigo .. qué bien te ha quedado ese traje, sabía que te sentaría a la perfección da!-le dedicó una sonrisa de satisfacción y se le quedó viendo , Lituania sentía que se derretía ante aquella mirada , por un momento no pudo hallar rastros de maldad ni de crueldad de verdad que Rusia parecía otro, pero Toris no sabía a ciencia cierta cuanto tiempo duraría esta máscara de bondad y "¿misericordia?" .

-Rusia-san.. yo..

-Toris.. lamento todo.. de verdad, lo lamento mucho .. espero no me odies.. no volveré a hacerte daño.. pero por favor no me tengas miedo –le dijo de pronto con la voz suave y un poco triste … ¿Cómo? ¿estaba Iván de verdad arrepentido pidiéndole disculpas tan tristemente?, ¿ y así tan de repente? .. ni siquiera se lo esperaba , hace algunos años atrás nunca se lo hubiera creído .

-no, Iván como podría .. lo que ha sucedido antes no ha sido culpa suya .. no se preocupe por eso , mis heridas ya han sanado, estoy bien –le dijo con sinceridad , hasta el mismo Toris se sorprendió de la franqueza con las que las palabras salieron de su boca y mas a un de haber tenia la osadía de llamar a Rusia por su nombre humano , ¿de verdad le había perdonado? Tal vez nunca hubo nada que perdonar

-Toris.. nunca .. lo prometo de corazón ..nunca volveré a hacerte daño- la enorme mano del Ruso recorrió la mejilla derecha de Toris con sensualidad y dulzura , el corazón de Liet latía a toda velocidad desbocado en el pecho , Rusia estaba siendo muy dulce y amable y aunque no se acostumbraba a ese nuevo Russia le agradaba sus atenciones . Tal vez solo era que estaba ebrio. Tal vez solo era eso.

El rostro de Rusia se acercaba al suyo peligrosamente , podía sentir su aliento tibio a Vodka cerca de sus labios ,instintivamente se alejó un poco, pero luego ese calor lo envolvió de nuevo y sintió un fuerte deseo de unir sus labios con los del ruso, sin embargo se resistía .

-gracias.. Toris ..-Iván haló a Toris levemente de los cabellos para atraerlo a él y así por fin lograr besarle , al inicio fue un torpe choque entre sus narices y sus dientes , hasta que encontraron un ángulo apropiado , sus labios se unieron cadenciosamente y se besaron con cierta torpeza. Lituania se abandonó por fin a la sensación , cerrando los ojos y abrazando a Iván detrás de la nuca , el beso se profundizó sus lenguas se encontraron lamiéndose y probándose lánguidamente, el beso era embriagador y ese frote entre sus lenguas explorando al tibia cavidad del otro solo hacía que el sobre excitado cuerpo de Lituania rogara por mas , la respiración se volvió pesada y caliente , Lituania apenas lograba respirar un poco por la nariz mientras el beso seguía necesitadamente y pasaba de uno tímido a uno realmente pasional .

Russia lo acariciaba por encima de la ropa , le acariciaba la espalada , los cabellos, el cuello , y volvió a las mejillas acunando su rostro con necesidad , mientras contenía leves gemidos que dejaba salir lentamente por las fosas nasales , parecía como si sus pulmones hicieran combustión y el aire estuviera más caliente . Finalmente cuando la falta de aire ya era demasiada , se separaron jadeantes un hilillo trasparente de saliva aun unía sus bocas como un diminuto puente , Iván sonrió ancho , pero no era la sonrisa congelada de siempre que daba a toda situación y a toda persona … era una sonrisa enamorada y llena de placer.

-To.. Toris .. –Iván se desabrochó su propia camisa, y aflojó un poco el cincho de su pantalón , volvió a atraer a Toris muy cerca de su cuerpo y le hizo sentarse sobre su regazo , mientras reanudaba sus caricias y besos

-I.. Iván..- Lituania se abrazó de nuevo al ancho cuello del ruso y se dejó besar de nuevo , otra ronda de suspiros , sus bocas se encontraron de nuevo Iván acariciaba la espalda , las caderas, la cintura ,los muslos , las caricias subía la temperatura del cuerpo de Toris, pues cada vez se hacían más confiadas y mas intimas .

-¿mas?-le preguntó Braginski buscando la mirada glauca del lituano, le delineó los labios húmedos y sonrosados con los dedos.

-si por favor-Lituania le devolvió la sonrisa y se apretó mas contra su cuerpo sus partes erógenas estaba rozándose indirectamente , solo la ropa de por medio .

Iván se quitó la camisa y luego la camiseta dejando su torso ancho y enorme al desnudo para que Toris se acomodada junto a él. Se fueron recostando lentamente en la cama entre mas y mas besos , Rusia mordisqueaba con suavidad contenida el labio inferior del lituano mientras con sus manos tanteaba lentamente entre los encajes y vuelos del traje de "maid" buscando ,el calor de su piel , ese pequeño y seductor espacio de piel entre donde terminaba la falda y comenzaban las medias altas era tan erótico .

-Eres precioso Lituania-le dijo al oído mientras no paraba de besarlo por todas partes , la frente húmeda , las mejillas arreboladas, la nariz respingadita, los labios , el cuello , la nuca , los cabellos oscuros, los parpados cerrados , por todas partes y algunas veces mordisqueando levemente algún trocito de piel , Toris temblaba de placer y excitación nunca imaginó que el Sr. Russia tuviera ese lado tan cándido , romántico y seductor, Dios mío era muy bueno con las caricias y besos .

Y esas manos grandes y duras , y ásperas , ahora eran tan dadivosas y maravillosas, Toris se retorcía de placer ya no podía mas su miembro estaba tan erecto y duro que le dolía , la respiración estaba jadeante y entre cortada y la taquicardia terrible ya tenía cada mil latidos en las sienes y en los oídos , sudando y babeando en antelación , solo quería que Russia apresurara las caricias y bajara mas y subiera y volviera a bajar hasta ese punto que gritaba punzante por atención. Sin embargo pese a la urgencia , Russia se tomaba todo el tiempo del mundo disfrutando cada expresión en el rostro del Lituano , cada grito de gozo y cada gemido que salía de su boca completamente abierta , sobre todo si era su nombre el que era invocado a cada toque.

-Iván… yo.. ahhh.. –Iván seguía torturándole , pero este tipo de tortura si le agradaba y mucho. La mano grande y fuerte del ruso buscó entre los pliegues de la pequeña falda y finalmente encontró que tanto deseaba palpar , Toris dio un grito de gozo y satisfacción contenida cuando Rusia le tocó justo "allí" se le salieron las lagrimas, se abrazo a él con fuerza y se mordió los labios hasta hacerse sangrar .

-Shh . .tranquilo, ahora mismo te ayudaré a aliviarte da- la mano masajeaba su miembro de arriba abajo con extrema lentitud y cuidado , de la base a la punta y de vez en cuando tocando sutilmente sus testículos con la palma, Lituania gemía descontroladamente , nunca se imaginó en aquella situación tan deliciosa y vergonzosa a la vez y pensar que se había resistido tanto . Todo su cuerpo hervía , entonces lo sintió venir , esos espasmo continuos en su entrepierna cada vez más frecuentes , profundos y deliciosos, esa ola de calor sofocante buscó urgentemente y con desesperación los labios de su ahora amante y lo besó como si no hubiera un futuro , entonces en medio del beso un placer infinito le recorrió la columna vertebral , como si sus neuronas se desconectaran un momento y se reiniciaran eyaculó explosivamente en la mano de Iván quien sonrió en medio del beso completamente complacido y le besó la frente perlada de sudor mientras apartaba algunos mechones de cabello castaño muy húmedos que se pegaba a su rostro .

Le dejó recuperase mientras acariciaba lentamente su espalda, la respiración de Toris se regularizaba lentamente y su desenfrenado latir cardiaco disminuía sus pulsaciones poco a poco fue un largo lapso de silencio en el que solo descansaron y Toris se entregaba lentamente a las caricias , por un momento sintió que se adormecía.

-Nyet.. nada de dormir- Russia continuó con su dosis de besos y caricias –¿te gustó mucho verdad?-le preguntó al oído

-si.. mucho ..gracias Rusia-san… es decir.. Iván- la voz suave en un mero susurro tímido y leve.

-que bueno .. me alegra haberlo hecho tan bien da!- le dijo con una enorme sonrisa en los labios , Lituania le devolvió el gesto nervioso y tembloroso .

"_más que muy bien … "_

Iván se bajó lentamente sus pantalones y su ropa interior quedando desnudo , haló una gruesa sábana que estaba doblada al pie de la cama y los cubrió a ambos hasta la cabeza, quedaron tapados por la enorme colcha en una semi penumbra , se sentía aun un fuerte olor a jabón , la ropa de cama estaba limpia (o por lo menos lo estaba hasta hace un rato) , Lituania se recordó que no hacia ni dos días que había hecho la lavandería , Rusia lo seguía besando pausadamente .

-lamento lo de la ropa de cama , la volveré a lavar mañana

-no te preocupes por eso .. ahora .. necesito tu mano .. justo .. aquí.. –Rusia haló la mano de Lituania por debajo de las sábanas y jadeó bajo y contenidamente , Lituania abrió grandes los ojos y un sonrojo violento le tinturó el rostro al sentir el punzante miembro de Russia húmedo en su mano.

-Rusia –san , perdón… como pude olivarlo

-no te preocupes.. está bien .. solo … sigue así… me gustaría .. que tu .. con tu boca -Rusia entrecerró sus ojos y frotó levemente su frente con la de Lituania mientras gemía suave y pausado . Lituania se esforzaba lo mejor posible por complacer a su señor .

-claro .. con gusto

Toris hizo un viaje debajo de la sábanas rápidamente supo lo que debía hacer y se esforzó realmente en su labor , pues Rusia por su lado había sido muy amable con él y no había mejor manera de agradecérselo que devolviendo el placer recibido. Rusia cada vez respiraba mas entrecortadamente y abría la boca dando grandes bocanadas como si acabara de correr una carrera olímpica, todos estos indicadores alertaba a Lituania de que lo estaba haciendo bien y que Rusia pronto terminaría.

-hmmm… -Lituania tragó todo y emergió de la sábanas buscando aire pues se estaba sofocando de calor allá abajo

-bésame –pidió Iván halándolo con cierta demanda, Toris lo hizo en el acto , unió de nuevo sus labios a los de Iván en un beso fiero y pasional y con ese extraño y exótico sabor que se había quedado en su boca esta vez era Toris era el que llevaba el control , empujaba con deleite su lengua dentro de la cavidad tibia con sabor a vodka en un baile embriagante y Rusia empujaba su lengua como en una competencia por ganar territorio , Rusia le tomó el rostro y le apretó los flequillos de cabello oscuro y en un gemido largo y pausado que salió por su nariz , dejó escapar en un murmullo ronco el nombre humano del lituano . Lo sintió venirse de nuevo esta vez , tibio y espeso en su mano derecha.

_-"¿de nuevo?.. increíble" _

Y esa sensación de saber que le producía un placer inmenso a su señor le hizo tener una erección tan repentina como violenta , sin duda efecto de las gotas , bueno en parte y en otro porcentaje la situación tan caldeada en la que se encontraban .

-Rusia.-san…

Pasó un largo rato en el que el único sonido en la habitación era el "tic-tac" del reloj de la pared y la respiración dificultosa que volvía paulatinamente a la normalidad de Braginski .

-eres increíble Lituania.. lo hiciese muy bien-le dijo al cabo de un rato besando la frente de su subordinado –es difícil de creer que estemos a menos -25 grados* -dijo quitando la gruesa colcha que había colocado sobre ambos minutos antes, estaba acalorado y las mejillas ruborizadas .

Entonces Rusia saltó de la cama para ir por algo que guardaba en su gavetero, una botellita , de la cual extrajo un liquido trasparente y viscoso

-¿Qué es eso Iván?

-no te angusties .. es solo lubricante.. –colocó una generosa cantidad en sus dedos y con una sonrisa abrazó a Lituania por la espalda. –te quitaré el uniforme no queremos que se ensucie da. Se lo quitó casi de de un tirón claro que no con demasiada fuerza , después de doto no quería romperlo

-Ahora solo relájate no estés nervioso.. pronto estaremos muy juntos da!-Toris estaba ahora completamente desnudo

Russia sostenía entre su mano un frasquito con un liquido que parecía cremoso –aceitoso y untó sus dedos de la su mano derecha con el liquido

-ponte de espaldas y levanta tus caderas-

Toris ya no protestó mas tampoco intentó negarse , se puso en la posición solicitada por Rusia y aferró sus dedos a las sábanas lo más fuerte posible.

-si colaboras prometo que no te dolerá "tanto" , claro que no te puedo garantizar nada –le dijo al oído tomando esos mechones de cabello castaños entre sus dedos.

Lo primer que hizo Rusia fue humedecer sus dedos en el lubricante de la botellita, hasta que estuvieron completamente empapados y con cierta parsimonia , la sonrisa nuca abandonando sus labios.

-Calma , Calma Toris .. la impaciencia no es buena , esto debe hacerse despacio –le dijo mientras besaba lenta y sensualmente su nuca y espalda sobre todo enfatizando en las cicatrices que se dibujaban en el delicado lienzo de su piel , esos breves besos causaban escalofríos en Toris y la piel se le erizaba como a una gallina.

Primero introdujo un dedo con bastante facilidad, aunque la incomodidad se hizo notable en el rostro de Laurinantis, quien solo dejó escapar un sofocado suspiro . Le siguió un segundo dedo , mientras que con la otra mano , Braginski acariciaba el pecho del lituano , sus pezones rosados y bajaba sus caricias hasta el ombligo pero se resistía a bajar de allí retrasando el acto y haciendo sufrir a Liet de buena manera .

-Ruu.. Russia-san..

-¿otra vez volvemos a las formalidades Toris?- un tercer dedo se introdujo en el tibio interior de Lituania haciéndole gemir adolorido y sumamente incomodo , Iván colocó otra generosa cantidad de lubricante entre sus dedos y la entrada de Lituania .

-Iván ..

Russia masajeó y estiró el área lo más posible hasta que consideró que era suficiente , y entonces sacó los dedos con cuidado , Lituania dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio y también de necesidad a la vez pues se sentía vacío de nuevo y quería experimentar esa presión , esa "invasión" deliciosa en su cuerpo .

-Bien creo que ya estuvo bien .. pronto me tendrás dentro tuyo.. solo relájate y no estés tenso o si no te va a doler mas-le advirtió con una dulzura tan poco creíble que Lituania sentía que era otra persona con quien estaba teniendo sexo

-está bien-gimoteó sudoroso y lloroso mezcla de placer y dolor.

Rusia esta vez no se contuvo mas ni se estuvo con mas consideraciones ni miramientos le penetró de una sola embestida , Litnaua no pudo ni siquiera gritar , se aferró con fuerzas a las sábanas hasta que sus nudillos se hicieron blancos por la presión y la fuerza , se mordió los labios hasta que le sangraran y lágrimas de dolor resbalaron por su mejillas, Rusia era enorme y había entrado con fuerza , tal que casi sintió que se partía en dos .

Tomó un largo suspiro y después de de llenarse los pulmones de aire a penas logró articular el nombre humano del ruso , quien estaba quieto pacientemente esperando a que Lituania se recuperara de la invasión, lo que era dolor al inicio poco a poco se apaciguó y se extinguió como un fuego , y empezó a ganar terreno el placer y el deseo .

No tardó mucho par que placer imperara por sobre el dolor , o tal vez era simplemente que Lituania se había relajado un poco mas y había decidido dejar de poner barreras y se dejaba hacer , después de todo el mismo lo estaba disfrutando.

-No te duele mucho Toris?-preguntó un sofocado Iván que seguía cierto ritmo en el vaivén de su cuerpo

-estoy bien ..

-te duele

-si mucho pero lo estoy disfrutando Iván .. –

-en serio? eso sí que me da mucho gusto!-Iván aumentó la velocidad de las embestidas , cada vez más profundas la respiración mas entrecortada mientras que con la mano libre finalmente bajaba el último tramo faltante y masturbaba enérgicamente el mimbro de Lituania de nuevo ,una vez aprendida la técnica solo faltaba la constancias, la velocidad y finalmente tocar el lugar adecuado , una última embestida enérgica y ambos terminaron casi simultáneamente entre ásperos gemidos y roncos gritos llamándose uno al otro con necesidad apremiante.

Toris cayó casi desmayado en un profundo y relajante sueño post-orgásmico .

-te amo Lituania –la voz suave pero cansada de Rusia a su oido , y esas palabras que no podía creer. Se quedó dormido , entre los brazos de su señor , a fuera comenzaba otra tormenta de nieve.

Para cuando Toris despertó ya era casi el medio día del día siguiente primero se levantó de un saltó sobre todo cuando se dio cuenta que no estaba en la habitación que compartía con sus hermanos , pero un dolor en ciertas partes privadas de su cuerpo le hizo recostarse de nuevo adolorido .

_-¿Dónde estoy?.. ya recuerdo Rusia –san y yo .. ayer.._ –los recuerdos le volvieron a la mente tenia dolor de cabeza resaca de tanto vodka , buscó con la vista a Iván pero no estaba por ninguna parte , la habitación estaba vacía , todo parecía un extraño sueño , se vistió apresuradamente y salió de la habitación , tenia miles de cosas que hacer en las escaleras se encontró con Estonia .

-Lituania!

-Estonia , hola .. Este y el Sr. Braginski?

-¿que no sabias? , Rusia-san tenía una reunión con el Sr. Wang así que se fue muy temprano

-¿se fue a China?

-así es .. asuntos que atender con el y sus superiores -dijo acomodándose los lentes –por cierto done habías estado?-le observó de pies a cabeza con cierta malicia

-este.. yo

-tienes la chaqueta mal abrochada y la camisa al revés-le dijo divertido –sin mencionar que como que se te olvidó como se ata una corbata-esta vez rió cubriéndose la boca con la palma de la mano

-ahh.. –las mejillas de Lituania se tornaron muy rojas

-tranquilo , relájate, Russia no regresa hasta el viernes en la noche , así que puedes tomarte un respiro

-qué? Hasta el viernes?

-así es.. no puedo creer que hayas olvidado la agenta de Russia-san.. estas despistado!

-de verdad no lo recordaba –admitió más que apenado

-en fin .. vas a tomar algo un café? creo que te caería bien para que te despabiles- le dijo din quitar esa mueca de ironía de su rostro

-si gracias

"_te amo Lituania"_

Aquellas palabras le volvieron a la mente haciéndole ruborizar.. ¿Cómo era que le había dicho aquello? Nunca se imaginó a Rusia diciéndole eso y ahora se iba a China a ver al Sr. Wang?.. no era posible , con Rusia no se podía tomar nada en serio , seguro se lo había dicho de manera maliciosa o solo afectado por la pasión , el placer y el vodka que llevaba hasta la coronilla en aquel momento? , ¡si eso debía de ser! , porque no podía ir en serio!

Se lo esperaría de Polonia que de repente le soltaba esas palabras tan cursis de manera espontanea y amistosa , _"te amo Liet como que eres el mejor, totalmente "_ lo hacía siempre era parte de la personalidad del polaco o un "_I love you Lituania ,I really like brownies_" de America-san cuando le agradecía feliz como un niño por sus arduos esfuerzos en preparar aquellos bocadillos que tanto le gustaban al rubio y que a él tanto se le dificultaba preparar cuando estuvo trabajando para él en su casa . ¿Pero de Rusia?.. no eso no era normal y ,menos aun en el contexto en el que habían acontecido las cosas últimamente.

-Toris!.. andas en las nubes por favor, presta atención a lo que haces-le dijo su hermano , Lituania despertó de su ensoñación solo para darse cuenta que estaba derramando el café

-lo… lo siento

-ciertamente Russisa no está pero eso no significa que no hagamos bien nuestros quehaceres-le recordó Estonia

-si , si .. lo lamento

-sobre todo por ti, no querrás que Rusia regresé y vea su mansión hecha un desastre

-tienes razón

Era extraño e irónico pero lo que más quería ahora era que Rusia regresara pronto para poder repetir lo de la otra noche y así poder corroborar la certeza de aquellas palabras dichas por Iván.. sus cuerpos se habían acoplado tan bien!

-TORISSS EL CAFÉ!

-SI, SI!

_**-FIN-**_

Bueno pues quedó bastante largo para ser un one –shot no sé si hayan llegado hasta aquí o se desesperarían en el camino a los que temrinaron de leer muchas gracias y espero sus comentarios!

Hasta la próxima

**Notas:**

*creo que lo de Lituania con Russia es el síndrome de Estocolmo me puse a investigarlo y encontré cada cosa tan infinitamente interesante que les dejaré el link para que lean:  wiki/S%C3%ADndrome_de_Estocolmo

*El **traje de sirvienta** se refiere al uniforme de trabajo de las sirvientas. Este tipo de uniformes, en sus formas actuales, apareció en Inglaterra a finales del siglo XIX.

En la actualidad, el traje de sirvienta tiene como modelo básico al vestido de color negro o azul oscuro de una pieza, combinado con un delantal de color blanco y con chorreras, y también combinado con una banda Katyusha de color blanco con chorreras. Realmente, este tipo es similar al modelo surgido en Inglaterra a finales del siglo XIX.

Dentro del diseño se resaltan los siguientes elementos:

Delantal: es el elemento más destacado del uniforme, se pone siempre al frente amarrándoselo en la parte

trasera. Por lo general son de una talla grande y se extienden hasta la altura de las faldas;

Katyusha: es el lazo que se usa en la cabeza, y tiene como función amarrar de manera vistosa el cabello;

Vestido: se refiere a la indumentaria principal. Existen varios modelos, pero se resaltan dos:

Victoriano: es un vestido largo, simple y con poca decoración;

Francés (_french maid_): este diseño es más ligero, de manga corta y el largo de la falda es mucho menor, similar a la de una minifalda. Este modelo es muy apreciado por los fetichistas y es el modelo más conocido en el manga y anime japonés; también este modelo es utilizado como un cosplay.

*Nyet: "No" en ruso

*Los promedios máximos y mínimos de las temperaturas en Rusia varían según la región del país. En Yakutia el invierno es muy severo, alcanzando promedios de –55 a –69 °C. Del lado europeo de Rusia (al oeste de los Montes Urales) el invierno adquiere un carácter más similar al europeo, donde las temperaturas raras veces bajan de –15 °C; sin embargo, a menudo puede llegar a ser mucho más frío como en Moscú donde ronda de –25 a –30 °C durante todo el mes de enero.


End file.
